


Unexpected

by Kellygirl



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-17
Updated: 2007-04-17
Packaged: 2019-03-02 06:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellygirl/pseuds/Kellygirl
Summary: Tony is a wildcard.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: Not mine, no money being made.  
  
Big thanks to Twoweevils for the great beta.  


* * *

Jethro had expected many things when he told Tony what he considered three very important words. He was ready for Tony to breezily say them back, ignore him, or tell him they were over. Six weeks into a more physical relationship with Tony than he would ever have imagined, he thought he knew Tony pretty well. But six hours after he’d said those three words, DiNozzo wasn’t acting like Jethro had thought he’d act. 

Last night he’d been quiet but calm. Today they’d caught a case and his senior field agent was busy not looking at him. The few times he’d managed to catch DiNozzo’s eyes, the younger man had almost blushed and then found somewhere else to be.

Gibbs glanced over at the elevator. No one would ever know, or care, if he called DiNozzo into his “office” for a conference. He sighed. It would have to wait. In a missing person’s case every minute counted. Right now, DiNozzo was on hold on the phone and throwing a wad of crushed paper at McGee. Jethro had two more petty officers’ records to pore over. He looked up from his computer and DiNozzo’s eyes slid quickly away from his.

The next twelve hours drained all of their reserves. Jethro’s entire team was running on fumes by the time they found the missing young man. He was dehydrated and confused, but okay. Jethro had everyone do the minimal amount of paperwork that was needed, then sent them home with instructions not to show up until noon.

At home, Jethro took a quick shower and sprawled on his bed. He was too tired to care that his tee shirt and boxers were damp. He dozed off and at some point, Tony appeared and Jethro drowsily made room. It was as though something in him relaxed now that he knew where DiNozzo was.

The sun was up when Jethro woke to Tony’s warm breath as it ghosted over his morning erection. He stayed still as Tony lips brushed over the tip of his cock again and again. It took some of his marine training to resist the urge to flip Tony over and fuck him raw. Fortunately, a stronger urge to see what Tony was going to do won out. 

Jethro grit his teeth as Tony sucked him into his hot wet mouth. A gentle scrape of teeth as Tony bobbed his head up and down faster and faster had Jethro groaning in pleasure and petting Tony’s hair. After a few moments, he grabbed Tony’s head and slowed him down. He leisurely pumped in and out of Tony’s mouth like he had all the time in the world. He loved the feel of DiNozzo’s lips wrapped around him. He shuddered as Tony’s tongue pressed against that vein that ran on the underside of his dick. Pleasure morphed into a blend of ache and need until he came with his eyes closed, and Tony’s name on his lips. 

Before Tony could do or say anything, Jethro pushed him onto his back and slid down his body. He held Tony’s hips down and sucked him off. The way DiNozzo squirmed and moaned never failed to send a thrill through Jethro. Tony made the best noises. No words, just little murmured noises that made Tony sound like he was going to come at any moment. Jethro slid his middle finger into his mouth until it was slick. Then he slowly pushed that same finger into Tony’s ass. One thrust became many until Tony froze, his back trying to arch off the bed, and Jethro swallowed every drop.

Later, in the kitchen Jethro watched Tony fix breakfast as he sipped coffee. Tony was too quiet and that wasn’t like him. He should be busy trying to get Jethro to see the latest action movie coming out this weekend, or talking about the case they’d just solved. Jethro knew what was wrong. But being a cop so long made him want Tony to admit it. Since his kitchen wasn’t an interrogation room he decided to go easy on Tony.

“It wasn’t meant to make you uncomfortable, Tony.” He sipped his coffee and waited. Jethro knew Tony knew what he was talking about. Two days ago they’d been in bed just talking and he’d told Tony what he’d meant to tell him weeks before. Their physical relationship was still new but it wasn’t fragile, or so Jethro had believed.

Tony glanced at him before he turned off the stove and gathered the eggs, bacon and toast. He placed them on the table, grabbed a box of cereal and sat down. Jethro nodded thanks for the food and dug in. Tony watched him for a moment then spoke.

“I know. Its just that-I’ve said it and had it said to me but now that I think about it, it was all a game.” He met Jethro’s eyes and Jethro saw that Tony was as hesitant as he’d ever seen. “You’re not running a game.”

Jethro shook his head.

“No, no I’m not. Finish your breakfast.”

He held in a smile as Tony ended his breakfast off with a bowl of kids’ cereal.

Jethro helped Tony clean up while he tried to figure out a way to explain why saying ‘I love you’ to someone didn’t come with a price tag. He could try to explain it using movie references, but he was nowhere near the expert Tony was with those things. The second worried look from Tony made Jethro decide to tell it to him straight. He grabbed Tony by his waist and pulled him close.

“You don’t have to say it back. I didn’t tell you so you’d feel obligated. No matter what you do, or don’t do, I’m not going to hold it over you or suddenly change my mind.”

This got Jethro a brilliant smile and a deep kiss. 

The workday was full of paperwork and meetings. They caught a case late in the day and after interviewing several people who knew the female victim, Gibbs was almost positive it was a suicide. He let the team go home on time, willing, for once, to wait until tomorrow to close the case.

Jethro took advantage of the free time to work on his boat for a few hours before Tony showed up with dinner. After they ate, they made out for a long time with the smell of wood and sawdust surrounding them. Jethro groaned into Tony’s mouth as Tony’s hands rubbed over his back and pushed him closer so they could slowly grind their cocks together. He rested his head against Tony’s shoulder and licked the sweat that formed there. Tony tasted like expensive cologne and a sharp musk that was all him. Jethro raised his head and licked the shell of Tony’s right ear. 

He whispered, “You feel so good. So hard and the way you move turns me on so much. Oh yeah, Tony right there.”

Jethro kissed a spot behind Tony’s ear and hummed in pleasure as Tony gasped and shivered all over. He wanted to do this for the rest of his life. He ground down harder against Tony’s dick and sparks of pleasure ran up and down his spine. For once, Jethro didn’t try and hold back. He let it happen and groaned heavily with the orgasm that rolled through his entire body. 

He’d pressed Tony up against one of the ribs of his boat, but he let Tony turn them until he was the one being pressed into the hard wood. Tony licked and sucked at his neck and shoulders as his hips moved faster and faster. Their eyes met and Jethro wondered if his eyes looked as drugged and blissed out as Tony’s. Jethro moaned as Tony’s hands touched him everywhere that they could reach. 

His tee shirt disappeared and Tony’s mouth and teeth attacked his chest until Jethro felt like Tony was going to swallow him whole. Tony gasped and threw his head back. His hips moved impossibly faster while Jethro watched and waited. When Tony came he grabbed him by the back of his head and kissed him hard. Tony shuddered and seemed to melt against him.

Afterward, they helped each other upstairs. In bed, Tony blinked sleepily at him and opened his mouth. 

“I can’t tell you I love you, yet. I think I do, but I want to be sure.”

Jethro smiled. It amused him that they could just pick up the conversation after hours without talking about it.

“That’s fine.” He tugged on a strip of Tony’s hair that hung over his forehead.

“Now go to sleep, DiNozzo. Tomorrow we’re all going to the gun range.”

Jethro smirked at Tony’s groan. He fell asleep with Tony’s breath skating over his skin.

The End.


End file.
